dr_caresfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal/Pharmacy
This is the 2nd episode of Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal. Level 11 - Knowing your stock! Score 9 hearts by finding medicine! *Meet Ruth Phelps, the head of Pharmacy. *Ruth: I must be losing my mind... *Allison arrives at the Pharmacy. *Allison: Hey Ruth... *Ruth and Allison walk to greet. *Ruth: I'm so happy you're here. *Ruth: This new pharmacy is great, but I really need to check our orders, because things keep going wro... *The Patient: I need methyl-pre-pred-predniso-niso... *Ruth gets something for the patient. *Ruth: Methylprednisolone, here you go. *Allison: What if I deal with the patients and you just go through all the orders without being bothered. *Ruth: Amazing, Allison! You're going to earn that 'A' I was going to give you anyway... *Ruth goes to find through the boxes, letting Allison go, while Ruth leaves. Afterward *Ruth returns to the Pharmacy, checking. *Allison: And? *Ruth: It's a complete mess, several things haven't been ordered... *Ruth: ...and we have a huge stock of amphetamines arriving. *Ruth: Daniel is really mucking things up... *Ruth: I'll give that boy a piece of my mind! *Allison: Go easy on him Ruth, he's got this entire hospital to run now on top of the renovation. *Allison: He looks pretty stressed as it is. *Ruth: I make no promises, but for you I'll try. Challenge 6 - The Blues *''Only patients with 3 or less hearts enter today!'' Level 12 - Delivery! The new medicine has arrived! *In the Pharmacy, Daniel picking things up, buy Ruth sees him. Allison and Ruth went back to the Pharmacy. *Ruth: Are you here to mess things up some more? *Daniel: No... I mean... Sorry, what? i was just looking for something for my headache... *Ruth went to the drawers to find something. *Allison walks when Ruth saying. *Ruth: You know what gives me a headache? *Ruth: When my stock doesn't add up, because someone's not handling the orders properly. *Daniel: I've already fixed some of the problems... But not all, I'm afraid... *Daniel: Today several boxes will arrive with some of our missing medicine. *Daniel: It's just this renovation's taking more of a toll than I thought it would. *Allison walks to Daniel. *Allison: I'm sure it's going to be okay. *Daniels leaves the Pharmacy. *Ruth: What? i tried, didn't I? *Ruth leaves the Pharmacy, letting Allison go. During the level *Allison accepts some deliveries from Chuck. Afterward *Ruth returns to the Pharmacy, seeing the package boxes delivered, searching through. The postman walking to see Ruth's package boxes. *Postman: I've also got a letter for you from... *Ruth: I know where it's from! *Allison and Ruth wondering around. *Allison: Is everything, alright? *Ruth: It really looks like a lot of the things we we're missing are here! *Ruth: Now we just need to go through it all and tally it. *Allison: You want to make a night out of it? *Ruth: GIRLS' NIGHT! Definitely! *Later on, Ruth and Allison went all the boxes, seeing lots of mess. *Ruth: I was meaning to ask you... *Ruth: I can see something is happening with you and Daniel. *Allison: I have no clue what you're talking about. *Ruth: But what ever happened to you and Connor? *Allison: Well... I don't think that's going to become a thing, since he's now hooking up with Jenny. *Ruth: You mean that manic pixie that's bouncing around the halls? *Ruth: Well if that's what he's into now, good riddance... *Ruth: I might not think Daniel's great at running this hospital, but I guess he is a decent guy. Level 13 - Box by box Those pills have to be somewhere! *Mason and Quinn goes to the Pharmacy to meet Ruth and Allison. *Mason: That has to be the most amazing surgery you've every done! *Quinn: Well, there was this one time a man's liver imploded and I still saved him. *Quinn: I'm here to pick up the amphetamines for my narcolepsy. *Ruth: Allison? Dextroamphetamine. *Allison goes to the boxes Quinn and Mason wants. *The medicine is missing, so Allison won't find it. *Allison: It's not here... *Mason: Tsk... That could have been your intern. Can't even find a box on a shelf. *Ruth: I guess it has to be here somewhere... *Quinn: I don't have time for this, I'll be back tomorrow! *Quinn: But you better have it then, because I run out in two days and my O.R. is booked solid! *Mason and Quinn leaves the Pharmacy, while Ruth cam't find it either. *Ruth: I can't seem to find it, I guess we're going to have to go through the closet box by box. *Ruth leave the Pharmacy, letting Allison go. During the level *Allison searches through all the boxes to see the medicine. Afterward *Ruth returns to the Pharmacy, getting results. *Ruth: Nothing... *Ruth: It's so wierd... *Ruth: Yesterday you counted an overstock of amphetamines and now we can't find a single one. *Ruth: You're not secretly running a drug cartel are you, Allison? *Allison: Oh no, it seems the gig is up. You've finally caught me, Ruth! *Ruth: We do have to find out what happened, I'll start making some calls. *Ruth picks up the phone and makes calls. Challenge 7 - Extra Help *''Jenny lends a hand! Jenny fetches items for you!'' Level 14 - Nothing to waste! Don't remove any items from your tray! *Allison heads back to the Pharmacy, while Ruth answering the call. *Ruth: So you're a hundred percent sure you've sent us the medication? *Ruth: We'll take another look around our end. *Ruth hangs up the phone, and Mason arrives. *Mason: Is the medication fo... *Ruth screams to Mason: We're working on it... OKAY!? *Allison scares Ruth screaming. Ruth gets Mason out of the Pharmacy, letting Mason go back to what he's supposed to do. *Ruth: This is getting serious. *Ruth: A large quantity of this type of medication going missing... *Ruth: We'll need to report that to Daniel after this shift. *Allison: I'm sure he'll know what to do. *Ruth leaves the Pharmacy, letting Allison go. Afterward *Ruth returns to the Pharmacy. *Ruth and Allison are following. *In the office, Daniel is searching something. *Daniel shouts in caps. *Daniel: I DON'T NEED OUR GUYS ASPHALTING THE ROAD TO THE HOSPITAL, I NEED THEM TO FINISH OUR NEW WING! *Allison and Ruth arrives at the office. *Daniel: AARGH! *Daniel throws the phone angrily. *Daniel: Allison, Rith, I'm sorry... *Allison: The renovation? *Daniel shakes head vertically. *Allison: Anything we can do? *Ruth: *AH-HEM* *Allison: We actually have a problem of our own... *Allison: A large amount of amphetamines have disappeared from the pharmacy. *Daniel: Hmmm... *Daniel: I'm sure they'll turn up, they've probably just been delivered to the wrong room. *Allison: But we counted them a day before they... *Daniel: Allison, I don't know, maybe you've misplaced them, maybe someone moved them thinking they were something else... *Daniel: I have a lot of pressing issues to deal with and all probability says they weren't stolen. *Allison: But we need them to... *Daniel: You're an amazing team, I'm sure you can figure something out. *Ruth leaves the office, and Allison follows Ruth back. Daniel picks up the phone, responding. *Allison and Ruth were wondering around in the hallway. *Ruth: I'm sure Daniel will know what to do... Level 15 - The new printer The new printer needs to be warmed up! *Ruth and Allison sees Oliver, the guinea pig. *Ruth: Oliver! If you keep escaping, one of these days someone is going to step on you... *Ruth: That guinea pig is going to be the death of me! *Quinn enters the Pharmacy. *Quinn: You better tell me you have right medication, RIGHT NOW! *Ruth: I'm afraid we still haven't been able to... *Quinn: I HAVE SURGERY TODAY, I NEED THAT MEDICATION! *Ruth: I understand, but we've tried everything and... *David: Are YOU going to tell my patient that he's going to have to wait TWO MORE WEEKS, in which he could possibly DIE, because some GLORIFIED CLERK can't find my medication!? *Ruth: I'm sorry, Quinn. All I can do is call around to other hospitals... *Ruth: ...But they'll have to be willing to break the rules to give us their controlled substances. *Ruth: I'll expect my medication, before this afternoon's operation! JUST DO YOUR JOB! *Quinn leaves the Pharmacy, making Ruth and Allison tired. *Ruth picks up the phone, and started to call the other hospitals. *Ruth: I'd like to talk to Ted Lansing at Queensburrow Bridge Pharmacy... *Ruth leaves the Pharmacy, letting Allison go. During the level *Allison prints 7 prescriptions. Afterward *Ruth returns to the Pharmacy, hanging up the call. *Ruth: That was the last one, I'm afraid... *Ruth: I don't blame them, I wouldn't break the rules either... *Allison: I'll go to the O.R. and tell Quinn. *Ruth: Thanks, Allison *At the surgery, it's supposed to be Challenge 8. There was a malfunction in the surgery. *Allison surprises Mason and Quinn, afraid to make patient dies. *Mason: I told him he shouldn't do the surgery, but he wouldn't listen... *Mason: What do we do now? Challenge 8 - Minigame madness! *''Minigames earn an extra heart!'' Level 16 - Attention everyone! Don't treat the same patient twice in a row! *Back in the surgery, Ruth enters the room. *Ruth to Allison: You were taking a long time... What's happening here?! *Daniel heads to the surgery with the medicine arrived. *Daniel: Found some! *While Quinn is sleeping Daniel gives medicine to Quinn. *Quinn: Everyone out of the O.R., you're contaminating this operation! *Mason, Ruth, Daniel, and Allison leaves the surgery, letting Quinn go. *But, Mason stays in surgery, upon Quinn said. *Quinn: Not you, Mason... *Quinn: I need you to stitch up this patient! *In the hallway next to the entrance to Surgery room, Daniel and Ruth stay. *Ruth: Uhm, Daniel? *Ruth: Where did you 'find' these amphetamines? *Daniel: Oh, I got them from another hospital... *Daniel walks around the hallway. *Ruth: Another hospital... *Allison walks out of the surgery, meeting Ruth in the hallway. *Allison: Everything okay, Ruth? *Ruth: Maybe... *Now Allison goes back to the Pharmacy. Afterward *Ruth returns to the Pharmacy, and Allison walks to Ruth. *Allison: Are you sure, you're okay? You've hardly said a word. *Ruth: Something's not right about what happened today. *Ruth: Something's been not right the whole time... *Allison: I'm just glad everything ended well. *Ruth: Hmm, maybe... I need to check something... *Ruth leaves the Pharmacy, checking something in the hallway.. *In the hallway, Quinn walks to the Men's restroom, while Ruth looking at Quinn enters. *Ruth tries to enter Men's restroom by looking. *In the restroom, Quinn is taking a slot to do action. *Ruth enters the men's restroom. *Ruth: Quinn, are you in here? *Quinn: RUTH?! This is the MEN's bathroom, can't this wait? *Ruth: Can I see the prescription bottle Daniel gave you today. *Quinn: I'm on the TOILET!? *Ruth: So? You can't roll a prescription bottle under the door? *Quinn: You're not going to let this go, are you? *Ruth: What do you think? *Quinn throws the prescription bottle under the bathroom door to Ruth. *Ruth: Just as I suspected! *Ruth leaves the Men's restroom, heading back to the hallway. *Quinn: Ruth? Can I have my prescription bottle back? *Quinn: RUTH? *Quinn: AARGHGHRHG! Level 17 - First! Arrive at 12 stations before the patient gets there! *Ruth enters the Pharmacy, with the prescription bottle delivered to Allison. Allison sees Ruth delivers the prescription bottle. *Ruth: Look at this... This bottle of amphetamines was from our stock... *Ruth: It didn't come from another hospital! *Allison walks to Ruth. *Allison: But... But where did Daniel get it from then... *Ruth: Exactly! The only reason Daniel would have these, is if HE was the one who took them! *Daniel enters the Pharmacy, showing Ruth and Allison. *Daniel: So, what are we looking at? *Allison: Ruth was just showing me the address on this prescription bottle... *Allison: It looks like it was sent to our hospital and is part of the missing amphetamines, Daniel. *Daniel: So... You think I've been stealing our own medical supply? Like that doctor on TV... *Daniel: Wow, guys, just wow. *Daniel: It simply must have been mislabeled... *Daniel: By the way, doesn't Quinn need this medication? *Daniel: I'll bring the medicine back to Quinn, you just go back to work, okay? *Daniel: Seriously... *Daniel leaves the Pharmacy, and Ruth does, letting Allison go back to work. Afterward *Ruth returns to the Pharmacy. *Allison: He did seem pretty sincere... *Ruth: A mislabeled bottle, Allison? That would be such an immense coincidence. *Allison: It does happen... It happened to Earl... *Ruth: So you're suggesting that it must have happened twice then? *Ruth: I just don't buy it. *Allison: But I don't think Daniel would steal medicine, it's DANIEL. *Ruth: I like him too, but you must admit the whole thing is weird. *Ruth: IF he does have the pills, just IF, he must have them in his office. *Ruth: There is a way we can find out, once and for all. *Ruth and Allison lean the head together. Challenge 9 - Emily’s Hospital Food II *''Help Emily in the hospital canteen. Level 18 - Promotons! The new wing needs some popularity! Luckily, Daniel is here to help! *Daniel arrives at Pharmacy to place the promotion posters while Ruth and Allison in the Pharmacy. *Allison: Thanks for helping us hang up these promotions, Daniel. *Daniel: No problem, it allows me to be a strong manly man for a change. *Daniel: ...And to be honest I could use a little break from my phone with you lovely ladies. *Ruth: I'm going to use the little girls' room, you just get started. *Ruth leaves the Pharmacy, letting Allison go, while Daniel hang up the promotion posters. During the level *Daniel is hanging up the posters. Afterward *After the day, Allison goes to Daniel. *Daniel: That's the last of it. *Ruth: Did Ruth fall through the toilet? She's been gone a long time. *Ruth: Yeah... Uhm... Old age? *Daniel walks out of the Pharmacy, but wait, Allison saying the few last things. *Allison: Daniel!... Ehm... Do you ever think about when we first met? *Daniel: Sometimes, do you? *Allison: Sometimes... *Daniel: Maybe we should talk about us later... *Daniel: I really need to go back to my office. *Daniel and Allison going out, but only one more thing. *Allison: No!... You...You can't go to your office... *Daniel: Why? What's going on, Allison? *Daniel: No... Ruth! *Daniel runs to the hallway to call her, while Allison scared. *Ruth is doing to Daniel's office, while Allison and Daniel are rushing into Daniel's office to see Ruth's doing. *Allison, Daniel, and Ruth are scared, and surprised. Level 19 - Take a number! Fill all the waiting spots! *Daniel: I need you to get out... *Allison: I'm sorry, Dani... *Daniel: I don't have tine for this, there's a lot of things I need to do. *Ruth: Don't blame, Alli... *Daniel: GET OUT! *Ruth runs out of the office by Daniel told. *Allison and Ruth are heading back to the Pharmacy. *Daniel closes the office door. *Back at the Pharmacy, Ruth and Allison talking about the things. *Allison: We should have never done that, Ruth. *Ruth: I was so sure... But there was nothing in there... *Allison: The pharmacy is about to open again and I'm sick to my stomach. *Allison: I just hope he can forgive us... *Ruth leaves the Pharmacy, letting Allison go. Afterward *Allison leaves the Pharmacy, heading to the office. *In the office, Daniel hears the "Knock Knock" sound, while Allison is entering the office. *Allison and Ruth: *KNOCK KNOCK* *Allison and Ruth: Daniel? Can we come in? *Daniel stands up and see Allison and Ruth. They walked into the office. *Allison: We feel really bad, Daniel. *Ruth: We want to apologize, Daniel. What we did was awful... *Daniel: It's no problem, an honest mistake, could happen to everyone. *Allison: No Daniel, we really did something wrong. *Ruth follows Allison walked to Daniel. *There was a statue smashed into pieces, making Medicine bottles scatter. *Ruth: I KNEW IT! *Allison: D... Daniel? Y... You didn't. *Ruth: You made me believe I was going mad! *Ruth walks to the broken statue, seeing medicine. *Ruth: These pills are going with me, back to the pharmacy... *Daniel: You can't take them! I need them! *Daniel lay his legs down to the floor, making Daniel cry. *Daniel: I... I need something to keep me going... I just need to finish this renovation... *Daniel: I... I was going to show my father I could do this... *Daniel: My dad... He's going to be so disappointed... *Ruth: Your dad? Just be glad the hospital board isn't involved... YET! *Allison: Ruth! We can't... Daniel made a mistake, a big one, but if we involve the board, he'll lose everything... *Ruth: A mistake?! He's a self medicating doctor... Such a cliché... *Ruth: ...And you just want to let him get away with it and keep working as an addict!? *Allison: What if I help him detox and kick the medication? *Daniel: Ruth... Please... Cutscene: Daniel's and Allison's home *At home, Daniel sitting in the bed, while Allison read the mini-book. *Allison: First we need to remove all the medication you have here. *Allison: I know you're ashamed, but we'll get through this... *Find all of Daniel's medication! Allison is finding and removing all Daniel's medication. *Allison: Done. *The music plays: Nothing's good forever... *While Allison Heart and Daniel sitting around and walking around, Allison sleeping. *The next morning, Allison wakes up. *Daniel: Thank you. *Allison and Daniel hug each other. *Allison: Don't thank me yet, you still have a long road ahead of you... Challenge 10 - Small tray! *''You can only carry one item at a time!'' Level 20 - Just browsing Have 20 patients use the magazine stand! *Back at the Pharmacy, Allison returns to Ruth. *Ruth walks to Allison meeting again. *Ruth and Allison both hug each other. *Ruth: So how's your favorite addict doing? *Allison: He's getting better... *Allison: How are you doing? *Ruth: Well, the pharmacy is back fully stocked and in order, which makes me very happy! *Ruth: Did you know that today would've been the last day of your internship at the pharmacy? *Allison: Well, let's get started then! *Ruth leaves the Pharmacy, letting Allison begin the last day of Pharmacy. Afterward *Ruth returns to the Pharmacy, letting Allison know. *Allison: I guess that's it... *Ruth: I didn't even ask where you were going next. *Allison: I... I don't know, I haven't checked my schedule... *Allison: I'm scheduled to go to... *Allison smiles: The Emergency Room! *Ruth: You'll love it there! You'll learn some serious medical stuff. *Ruth: Don't be a stranger, Allison. *Ruth: Don't be silly, I'll see you for lunch tomorrow! *Allison and Ruth gave a hug, smiling. *Allison leaves the Pharmacy, heading to the Emergency Room to meet Sophia. *Ruth gets these letters, and opens to read letter papers. *Ruth drops the letter and envelope to the ground. *Ruth takes a deep breath. Starring *Allison Heart *Ruth Phelps *Daniel Summers *David Quinn *Mason Hamilton